Black Swan Ink
by MarkMeContest
Summary: When he walked into her tattoo parlor, Bella gains something she didn't know she was missing.


**Mark Me One-Shot Contest**

**Title**: Black Swan Ink

**Your pen name**: Chantiemaya

**Characters**: Edward & Bella

**Disclaimer**: SM owns Twilight, my beta owns me, and I own a little plot bunny washing his ears in the corner of the room, and the ink on Bella's skin. I have some experience with tattoos and piercings. For the things I didn't know, I used a website of an experienced piercer and several tattoo sites. I hope I got it right.

**Summary**: When he walked into her tattoo parlor, Bella gains something she didn't know she was missing.

**Black Swan Ink**

A late Friday evening found Bella at her shop, alone. She was meticulously cleaning her chair, having to step around the lazy, light brown-and-white American Stafford on the floor.

"Really, Jake. Could you be any more of a guy?" she chuckled at the animal, as he pressed his nose against her bare foot and proceeded to lap his tongue at her ankle. A satisfied rumble sounded from the dog's chest. She knew he would leave soon enough. The smell of the disinfectant she was using would irritate his sensitive nose.

The chair resembled a dentist's chair: head, arm and leg rests, and adjustable in every direction. It needed to be cleaned in much the same way as a dentist's chair. Some customers were nervous about it, as much as they were for the one in their dentist's treatment room. To complete the comparison, Bella had been on the academic path to become an actual dentist, when college life made her realize what her real calling was. Almost ten years later, she couldn't be happier about her decision.

The Black Swan Ink was a success, and Bella was in her element. She'd chosen the name with care: _black_ for her hair, which she'd been dying ever since she dropped out of college – out with the mousy brown, in with the raven—_Swan_ being her last name, and she was proud of it; _Ink_ being her passion.

A loud rumble sounded from Jake's chest, much different from the satisfied sounds he'd made before. He was on his feet in a second, growling ferociously. Bella's head whipped around to look at the door; sure enough, a dark figure was standing there, peering in through the window. Jake let out a loud bark and trotted toward the threat.

"Jake, down," Bella said calmly. He was a sweetheart, really, but very protective of her. He sat down a couple of feet away from the door, his eyes trained on her as she pushed the gauzy curtain to the side. The person was wearing a dark hoodie, but the light from inside shone on his face. Startled, greenish-blue eyes blinked at her for a second, before a shy smile broke out his face, and he waved awkwardly.

Bella smiled at him, but tapped the 'closed' sign on the door. The eyes went from wide to puppy-dog, his hands folded in front of him in a plea. She chuckled and shook her head, turning the key in the lock and opening the door not more than a couple of inches. Jake's butt lifted off the floor a bit as he stared at the stranger.

"Sorry, man. You'll have to come back tomorrow," Bella said casually.

"Really? You can't make an exception?" His voice had a slight slur to it, and Bella leaned in and sniffed to confirm her suspicion. Scotch.

"I can't, especially when you've been drinking." She tapped her finger on the glass of the door again, this time at the sign stating her shop's rules – 'Be sober' being the first of them.

Realization dawned on the stranger's face and disappointment soon followed.

"Shit. I needed some liquid courage, but one wasn't enough."

His hand came up to scrub over his face, his cheeks covered in a few days' worth of light brown stubble. Bella wasn't sure what to think of this guy. His facial features were handsome—he had the pretty college boy thing going on—but the hoodie, the scruff, and his mannerisms didn't fit with the college boy image at all. She decided it wouldn't hurt her to be nice and acquire a new customer, even if she was more than ready to call it a day.

"Do you want to make an appointment?" she asked, opening the door a bit wider in invitation. He looked pensive for a moment, before answering.

"Yeah. I can do that, yes. Thank you."

Jake didn't make a sound when the stranger entered the shop, walking past the dog and up to the small counter where Bella's laptop was.

"Tomorrow at three p.m.?" she asked. The guy nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Edward."

"ID?"

She checked it to see that he was around her age—no college kid, then.

"Your cell number?"

He rattled it off.

"Okay, you're all set. Do you have a clear idea of what you want?"

His shy smile was back and he shrugged, looking down at the counter. Beneath the glass, an array of body piercings was displayed as well as sample pictures.

"I, uh, I drew something." His hands came out of the pouch on his hoodie, and he handed her a wrinkled piece of white paper. It was thick, rich paper, the kind bought at an arts and crafts store, nothing like the cheap copy paper Bella used for her drawings. She unfolded the paper and rubbed her hands over it to smooth it out.

"Wow! Edward, this is beautiful," she said softly. "Did you draw this?" He nodded with a half-shrug.

The pencil drawing, taking up the whole page, was an extremely detailed image of a female angel. She was sitting down, her legs drawn to one side. She was naked except for a cloth wrapped around her breasts. Her wings were curled protectively around herself and the little baby in her arms. She was lovingly smiling down at the baby.

"Can you do it?" he asked, his voice low and unsure. Bella brought the paper closer to her face, peering at the details.

"Absolutely." She smiled at him.

"You're sure you can't do it tonight?" He eyed the clock as he said it. It was half past eleven, a good ninety minutes after closing time.

"Why?"

He frowned and his face looked older instantly.

"I just . . . today is . . . never mind."

He shook his head and turned toward the door, almost tripping over Jake, who was sitting right at his feet. He righted himself with one hand on the counter to prevent stepping on the dog.

"Oh, hey, buddy! I didn't see you there," Edward said as he lowered himself into a crouch, his face right in front of Jake's. "You like sneaking up on people, huh?" Edward said with a smile. Jake lifted his ass, his tail wagging happily at the attention. "Yeah? You like that?" Edward reached out his hand for the dog to sniff, and then tentatively touched his head. Jake's tongue lolled out of his mouth, as he seemed to smile at the gentle scratches behind his ear.

Bella watched the interaction with fascination. By no means was Jake a dangerous or aggressive dog, despite what people often thought of his breed, but he was definitely not a fan of being touched by strangers. He was cautious, as he should be, and protective of her and the shop at all times. Edward had almost stepped on Jake but when he turned his voice to the animal, all soft and sweet as sugar, the dog had melted right before her eyes. Before long, Edward's cheeks and neck were graced with Jake's sloppy kisses.

"Jake, come on! Don't slobber all over our guest," Bella admonished quietly. Edward looked up at her with a bright smile, a big improvement from his disappointment and sadness earlier.

"It's okay," he said. "He's yours? He's beautiful." He scratched his fingers through the dog's fur.

"Yeah. His name's Jake."

"You're a good boy, Jake, aren't you? Looking after your mommy." Edward patted the dog on the head one last time before he stood up, brushing some hairs from his sweater.

"Well, I guess I'll, uh, see you tomorrow."

The bell on the door chimed lightly when he left, making Bella realize that she'd been staring at his retreating form. Even though their encounter had been completely ordinary, and not unlike conversations she had with customers every day, her gut indicated that there was something about this guy. His shifts from disappointment, to shy, to thoughtful, and then to downright joy as he petted the dog, had touched her. It was reflected in Jake's large brown eyes when he regarded her with his head cocked to the side.

Bella quickly finished cleaning the chair, and tidying up her equipment before heading home – home being just a set of stairs away, as she lived above the shop. The stairs led directly into the back room of the shop, which was also used as an office, storage room and break room. The upstairs was a small one-bedroom apartment, which she'd made as cozy as possible.

She was awake for some time, with Jake lightly snoring at her feet, before her brain shut down and allowed her to sleep. She dreamed of an angel with greenish eyes and a crying baby, and everything covered in black and red ink before it faded away and nothing but bare skin remained.

On Saturday, Bella opened her shop at noon. She spent the morning on a long walk with Jake and some bookkeeping. Her first appointment wasn't until one, and she used the quiet time to study the amazing drawing of the angel with the baby. The images from her dream came back amazingly clear. She decided to familiarize herself with the angel drawing, and began copying it by hand.

Her artistic talent had been nothing more than a hobby for most of her life. She'd decided at an early age that she wanted to be a dentist. Her father was a cop, and her mother an artist, but she was raised mainly by her aunt and uncle, who were both dentists. It was ingrained in Bella from early on that in order to make a decent living, you had to have a decent job. A decent job only came from studying your ass off and following the right path toward your goal. Her dad was almost working around the clock, and her mother was all over the place, never prepared to settle down, and not feeling very attached to the daughter she conceived as a teenager. Even as a baby, Bella had stayed mostly with her mother's much older sister, who had already settled down.

When the door chimed to announce her first customer of the day, Bella was satisfied with what she had drawn. She had copied the angel three times: once in black felt-tip pen, once with a sharp pencil, and once with a roller-ball pen. It all served to etch the lines into her brain, as well as to prepare the transfer she would apply onto Edward's skin.

The first customer was a regular, as well as a colleague, and they chatted easily while Bella worked. It was the second session on a large and colorful shoulder-to-wrist sleeve tattoo. They had known each other for years, and intimately, too. They weren't former lovers, by any means, although it would seem that way from the inside jokes they were making, involving something about a 'face-to-crotch-moment'. Garrett was actually the first customer Bella had given a genital piercing – a 'Prince Albert'*. Later on, he'd asked her for an apadravya**. It hadn't been nearly as awkward as when he'd done her clit hood piercing, a while before she became trained in piercings.

"So, did you tell her I'm the one she has to thank for those?" Bella asked Garrett, whose girlfriend was apparently enjoying his piercings. He chuckled dryly.

"I wasn't sure how she'd take it. I'll be spending an awful lot of time with you to get this sleeve finished, and I'm not sure how she feels about it. It's all still so new, you know?" he explained, as Bella hummed in response.

"I can understand that. It wouldn't be easy for _any_ woman to accept that I've been up close and personal with their man's privates," she said, with laughter in her voice. The doorbell chimed at that moment, and a nervous-looking Edward entered the shop. Bella eyed the clock – he was right on time, and she was running behind.

"Hi, Edward. I'll be finishing up here shortly. Help yourself to a drink if you want, they're right there next to the counter," she said, waving her hand in that direction. There was a coffee machine on top of a small refrigerator. He grabbed himself a Coke, standing awkwardly in the middle of the shop.

Bella stopped what she was doing for a second to glance behind her at the nervous first-timer. He looked painfully out of place in a black suit, white dress shirt and loosened tie. He was now clean-shaven, which brought out the strong cut of his jaw. His hair was flopping into his eyes and standing on end as he nervously ran his fingers through it.

"Edward?" He glanced back at her. "Did you want to watch what I'm doing?" Bella gestured at Garrett, who kept silent.

"Um, sure. If you don't mind?" He looked at Garrett.

"Not a problem, man. First time?" Edward just nodded at that, his eyes trained on Bella.

She was wearing a black sleeveless top, which fit snugly across her chest. It was obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra. Bursts of color danced on the visible parts of her skin, disappearing underneath the cotton of her top. Her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail, so that it was out of her way as she worked. Her long eyelashes, behind dark-rimmed glasses, were subtly coated with mascara, and fluttered as she blinked to keep her vision clear. The only other makeup she wore was dark red lipstick.

He realized that she was beautiful, and he was instantly attracted to her – something he hadn't noticed last night in his depressed and slightly inebriated state.

Edward forced his eyes away from Bella and down to her work, leaning in to see the needle that penetrated Garrett's skin. The outline of his tattoo was already clear: a mix of several Asian-themed pictures, from a Koi fish to a cherry blossom, and Asian writing.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward said, his eyes shifting to Garrett's face.

"Sure."

"What's the reason behind this theme? It's Asian, right?"

"Yeah, Japanese actually. I practice Japanese martial arts, and I've been to Japan quite often. I've fallen in love with the country and the symbolisms," Garrett explained as he looked at Bella's hand, which was now wiping his arm with a cloth. She cleaned the area she'd been working on, rubbing the skin with ointment before covering it with a bandage. Both men watched as she worked, and she felt the skin on the back of her neck warm a little under their scrutiny.

"You're all done, Gare. I'll see you Monday?"

"Yep. Thanks, doll," he said as he stood up. He carefully put a flannel shirt on over his white undershirt. "Good luck, man," he said to Edward, clapping him on his shoulder.

Edward swallowed. He was really going to do this.

"You okay?" Bella's soft voice startled him, and he stepped away from her.

"Yeah, uh, I guess."

"Edward," Bella said, pausing to wait for him to look at her. "I can't put any ink on your skin if you're not one hundred percent positive that you want it."

She peeled her gloves off and disposed of them, looking up at Edward, her hands planted on her hips. He was tall, towering over her. He didn't respond, just stared back at her with the same sad frown he had yesterday, his hands deep into the pockets of his slacks.

"By the way, you didn't have to dress up for our appointment, you know," Bella said with a smile, trying to loosen him up. He was too cute to be looking so sad.

The expression on his face changed instantly, from sad to something even worse. He turned his back to her, covering his face with his hands, sobs breaking from his chest.

"Shit!" Bella muttered under her breath. "I-I'm sorry, are you okay?"

She approached him slowly, carefully touching his back with her hand. He stayed where he was, crying into his hands, his breath hitching and his body shaking.

"Edward, come on. Come with me," she said softly.

She gently pushed at his back and brought him into the back room, sitting him down on the couch. At the bottom of the stairs, she called out for her faithful companion.

"Jake! Here, boy!"

His nails clicked on the hardwood floor of the apartment, and then on the stairs as he hurried down. She led him to the front door, locked it, and set him in front of it.

"Stay, Jake," she instructed with a rub of his head.

Grabbing a bottle of cold water, Bella returned to the back room. Edward sat on the couch, breathing deeply, elbows resting on his knees, his face still hidden in his hands. She held a tissue out to him, which he silently accepted.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment.

"Don't worry about it," Bella replied. She rubbed her hand up and down his back, while offering him the water. He carefully took a few sips.

"I buried my mother this morning," he whispered shakily, "hence the dress clothes."

"Oh, my God! I'm so, so sorry."

"Thank you. She was very ill. I'm glad that she's at peace now, but at the same time . . ."

His voice died away and he shook his head, a fresh round of tears springing up. Bella's throat constricted with emotion at seeing this man's pain so obviously spilling from him. She shuffled closer to him on the couch and wrapped both arms around his body, coaxing him toward her. He turned and hid his face against her shoulder.

They sat like that for a while – Edward crying, Bella consoling him. She didn't say anything, just held him, her hands running over his back. She remembered the strange feeling she'd had last night, the feeling that there was _something_ about this guy—something more than a nice story behind his visit, though she loved such stories with a passion.

Jake wandered into the room, assessing the situation quickly before approaching Edward and placing his large head on the man's knees. Jake's ears were hanging down, and when he lifted his soulful eyes to Bella, he seemed to look sad. It was the last thing she needed, and tears welled up in her own eyes. At the sound of her sniffling, Edward stopped and looked up.

"W-why are _you_ crying?" he asked incredulously through his tears.

"Because you're crying," Bella said with a short laugh. "And, well . . ." She gestured at Jake who was looking up at Edward with heartbreaking empathy.

"Oh, man. He's too cute, isn't he? Hey, Jake."

Edward leaned forward to press his forehead against the dog's, softly stroking his fur. Jake's tail wagged back and forth slowly, and he huffed.

"You're a sweetheart," Edward said. Then he turned to Bella. "Thank you. I'm sorry for blubbering all over you."

"It's okay," Bella said, wiping at her tears. "I do think you need to reconsider this tattoo," she continued carefully. "It's an important decision, one you shouldn't make during an emotional time like this."

"My mom is the angel," Edward said.

"I thought so," Bella said with a nod. "The drawing is really exquisite. I've been working on it a bit this morning."

"You worked on it?"

"Yeah, I always have to copy a drawing to familiarize myself with the picture, as well as making a transfer." Bella stood up from the couch and walked to the shelves on the opposite wall, where she picked up a piece of thermal paper.

"The picture will be copied onto this special paper, which allows me to transfer it to your body. Then I can trace the lines with the needle."

They were silent for a moment, and Bella sat back down on the couch. Edward sniffed and sighed, rubbing his eyes with the tissue.

"My mom and I designed the picture together, when it became clear that she'd never get better. I've been keeping that drawing for over a year."

"Are you hesitant about getting it done?"

Edward leaned back and turned his body toward her. There was a sense of familiarity between them that Bella didn't understand. She hardly knew this man, and yet she found that she didn't mind having him close on the small couch – in fact, she _wanted_ it – maybe even closer than he was now. Maybe . . .

"I'm not hesitant about getting a tattoo, even though I've never done it before. I mean, it doesn't scare me; the procedure, the pain." Edward shrugged. "It's the whole idea behind it that scares me. If I do this, it's so . . . permanent."

His eyes were intense as he stared into hers, the frown back on his forehead.

"It becomes real?" Bella suggested. "The fact that your mother is gone becomes real, and now you'd have to deal with it?"

Edward nodded and looked down at his hands.

"I have to let her go sometime. I've been dreading this moment for years and . . ." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Now it's happening."

Suddenly, he chuckled and shook his head. He looked like a bashful boy when he met her gaze. "It doesn't help that you're insanely attractive. It's very . . . distracting."

Bella felt her cheeks warm under his gaze, much the same as his. A girlish giggle bubbled up in her throat unwillingly, and Edward stared at her in amazement.

"It _is_ very distracting. I feel guilty now for wondering if I'd be able to stay professional, touching your body, while you're mourning your mom."

Her face turned serious as she stated her feelings. Edward's mouth opened a little and his eyes shifted down to her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered. "Was that . . . inappropriate of me? I . . ."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because, suddenly, Edward was very close. His face was mere inches away from hers, as he gently ran his knuckles over her heated cheek.

"May I . . .?"

"Yes."

He licked his lips, his eyes darting back and forth between her eyes and her mouth. He leaned in closer, close enough for Bella to smell him – a fresh scent of clean soap mixed with his warm, male body. She managed to inhale deeply before his lips touched hers. Softly and gently, seemingly without breathing, he caressed her lips with his.

Chills ran up and down Bella's spine, causing goose bumps to raise on her skin. She sighed into his mouth, a soft, desperate sound. Her tongue came out to taste his lips, licking them before probing further. Their kiss deepened, and Edward shifted on the couch to get closer to her. He couldn't contain a deep moan of desire when he felt her tongue ring sliding over his lips, tangling with his tongue.

Bella leaned back, pulling him along with her by the lapels of his suit jacket. He placed one hand beside her head to steady himself, the other hesitantly sliding over her hip down to her thigh. It burned her skin right through the fabric of her tight jeans.

Bella cursed herself for not wearing a dress today. Then, she cursed herself for even seriously considering taking this any further than it had already gone. Subsequently, she cursed herself yet again for letting herself have any conscious thoughts while being kissed into oblivion by this delicious man, whose last name she didn't even remember.

Edward was in much the same delirious state of mind. He had to tense his body to keep from thrusting his growing erection against the beautiful girl beneath him — the girl with the raven hair, luscious red lips and fair skin, which reminded him perversely of Snow White. Or the Black Swan. What _was_ her name? He knew she'd named the shop after her last name, Swan, but Edward's brain couldn't come up with her first name.

"Holy shit," Edward panted when he let go of her mouth. He kissed her cheek, her lips, her chin and her throat. "My God, you feel so good. Jesus," he whispered into her neck.

Bella was breathless, her chest heaving from her labored breaths. She giggled, and Edward looked up at the beautiful sound.

"This is . . . it's . . . I don't even know," she whispered. Her hand came up to touch his hair and smooth it away from his eyes.

"I know," he said, smirking. "I don't even know your first name."

This caused a full laugh from Bella. "And I don't know your last name."

"Tell me."

"Bella."

"Cullen."

Edward Cullen wasted no time and got back to the business of kissing Bella Swan senseless.

His hand inched under her shirt, her skin prickling at his touch. Large, warm hands, with long, slender fingers tickled up her side and over her breast. He held his hand there, cupping it completely, kneading the flesh. Bella's back arched into his hand when his thumb grazed her nipple; he did it again, gently rolling the tight bud. He discovered the ends of a barbell on each side.

"Christ, Edward," Bella panted. Her hands went to his hips and she pulled him closer, breaking his resolve against dry-humping her like a horny teenager. He moaned into her neck when his painfully hardened dick met the warmth between her legs. She undulated her hips against him; he shuddered lightly, now moving both hands underneath her top to caress both nipples at the same time, while his tongue licked a line from her ear to her shoulder.

"Shit, baby. I'm gonna . . . come in my pants if you . . . keep this up," he whispered between kisses to her skin.

"That would be a waste."

Edward kissed Bella's chin and looked up at her, his eyes questioning. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"You wanna go upstairs? There's a bed, and . . . everything."

"Do I _want_ to? What do _you_ think?" Edward grinned, pressing his erection against her. Bella's eyes fluttered closed momentarily.

"I know we just met, but . . ." Edward didn't finish that sentence, but kissed her again.

"You just lost your—" Bella managed to say between kisses.

"It's okay, I don't usually do this," Edward interrupted, reassuring her before kissing down her collarbone. He pulled at her top while pushing one breast up at the same time, allowing him access to lick where it swelled.

"Me either. Not even one-night stands."

"I don't want this to be a one—" Edward didn't need to finish that, as Bella shook her head at him.

"Ruff!"

The low, throaty bark startled both of them. Jake was right beside the couch, staring at them, his tail enthusiastically swinging from side to side.

"Um, we have an audience," Edward said, chuckling.

"Yet another good reason for us to go upstairs."

Bella's eyes were shining when Edward looked into them; he couldn't find a reason to say no. He nodded, kissed her lips one more time, and then stood up from the couch, bringing Bella with him.

Jake immediately jumped up to the place they'd vacated, stretching out on the warmed-up cushions.

Bella stepped into the shop to turn the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'. Then, she took Edward's hand and led him up the stairs, through the living room and into her bedroom.

There was a black wrought iron bed in the middle of the room, dressed with a black comforter and crimson sheets. It looked like she'd just gotten up, the comforter thrown to the side and several pillows strewn around. Edward let go of Bella's hand and went over to the bed, folding the comforter back before he sat down. He looked at her as he loosened his tie enough to slip over his head. Bella opened her jeans and peeled them down her legs, standing before him in a black satin thong.

Edward's eyes widened as her body ink was revealed: the flowers and a black swan that dotted one thigh, and scripture on both her ankle and feet. He didn't linger, shrugging off his jacket and looking into her eyes while he unbuttoned his shirt.

The desire in his eyes, the barely-there tremble of his fingers, along with his uneven breathing caused the fire in Bella's abdomen to flare. She pushed his hands away and straddled him, knees on the bed. She attacked his mouth again, shamelessly licking his lips, mewling softly when she felt his hands on her ass. His caress was gentle, leaving her wanting more.

The once-pristine dress shirt quickly joined the other clothes lying on the floor.

"Oh!" Bella couldn't contain her surprise when she discovered his nipple ring.

Edward chuckled. "College," he said, by way of explanation.

"It's sexy! Is it very sensitive?"

She ran a finger over it, and his reaction was the answer to her question. She pushed him back on the bed, raking her hands over his chest. His muscles were well-defined, but not overly large. There was a soft smattering of hair, getting thicker and more defined on his lower belly as it trailed into his pants, making her crave more. She tickled her fingers over his abdomen as she unfastened his pants, kissing and licking the pierced nipple, which made Edward hiss.

Bella reached inside his pants, touching what felt like boxer briefs. His dick was hard, pointing straight up, and nearly peeking out of the band of his underwear. As she rubbed him up and down, her palm touched the warm skin of the tip; the head leaking pre-cum and partly retracted outside the foreskin. Edward moaned low in his throat, his hands fisting the sheets.

With a last kiss, Bella abandoned the cute nipple and quickly kissed and sucked her way down his body. She slid off the bed, kneeling between his legs. She took her time removing his shoes and socks, and then pulled both his pants and underwear down together.

Edward was leaning up on his elbows, watching her. The whole undressing process could get awkward at times, but Bella somehow managed to make it sexy. Maybe it was the fire in her eyes, her heated cheeks, or how she kept licking her lips when she looked at him. Her lipstick was now smudged, and Edward guessed it had probably left some residue on his face, but he didn't care.

Seeing his dick exposed, he watched her closely to gauge her reaction. She merely smiled and licked her lips, shuffling closer to him on the bed, her warm hands on his thighs. She rained light kisses and licks over his skin, from his thighs up and over his balls and erection. He let out an embarrassing whimper when she leaned over him, the tip of her tongue delving inside the foreskin to lick the head and lap up the pre-cum. Her lips wrapped around it then, sucking just at the top, and retracting his foreskin with her tongue.

Her mouth slid slowly down around his entire length as Edward watched, his mouth open. "Jesus fuck," he whispered, his head falling back on the bed.

One of his hands tangled in her hair, holding it firmly in his grasp, but not applying any pressure. Her rhythm was slow; she wanted to be careful with him, as well as learning what pleased him. Her mouth wrapped around his dick, which fit her perfectly in girth as well as length. She liked that he was uncut, making his head a lot more sensitive. Her tongue was pressed up against the underside of the shaft, the ball of the barbell in her tongue providing extra stimulation. All she did was move her head up and down, applying light pressure with her tongue, which had him writhing and moaning under her.

"Bella, baby, ungh! You better . . . ah . . . stop!"

A strangled moan escaped him when she forced her head down and took the tip of his dick as far back in her throat as she was able, nearly swallowing him completely. Bella stood up to take off her top and uncomfortably wet thong. Whatever it was that had attracted her to this man so immensely, she hoped wouldn't pass. She hadn't been this excited in a long, long time.

As she stood naked before him, Edward admired the full view of her tattoos. There were birds; Jake, with his name; flowers and trees — some black, some colorful. A butterfly — which was laid out below her belly and over her pubic bone — seemed a little clichéd at first, until he discovered the extreme detail in the black and gray shading.

He kissed over her stomach as she stood between his legs, his fingers enjoying every silky soft curve, tracing every inked pattern. He made her sigh by pushing his fingers between her thighs from behind, finding warmth and wetness waiting for him. She craned her neck, looking up at him with hooded eyes when he stood up. He grabbed her waist and swiftly turned them around, throwing her on the bed with a bounce, making her squeal and giggle. He crawled over to her, his mouth latching onto her upper thigh, quickly moving toward her hot center.

Something shiny and silver was visible between her slick folds. Edward's dick grew impossibly harder where it was pressed against the mattress, when he peeled her open with his fingers to find a barbell through the hood of her clitoris. His touch was tentative and careful, because he had no idea how this would feel for her.

"You can touch it," she whispered. He looked up to see her leaning back on her elbows, just as he had before.

He ran the pad of his finger over her clit, wiggling the barbell. He shuffled forward a bit more to lick her lips, sucking on her skin and lapping up her wetness. Bella panted and fell back onto the bed. She ran her hands over his arms and shoulders, up to his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. His tongue licked and flicked and teased, dipping inside her briefly before replacing it with his finger. One, then two fingers easily slipped inside, forcing moans and whimpers from her throat. Edward was a fast learner, keeping up the movements that caused the most reactions from her. Flicking the barbell with his tongue caused her to clamp down on his fingers inside her, her head thrashing from side to side, her thighs coming up on each side of his face. Her small frame shook with the intensity of her orgasm, and Edward reveled at the sight.

He mouthed his way up her belly to kiss and lick at her nipples.

"I want to be inside you," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, her eyes closed and face flushed. She lifted her hand and pointed at the vanity table on the other end of the room.

"In the . . . the red box," she murmured.

Edward rushed over to the coveted red box, finding condoms stashed between her makeup.

"Wait," Bella said, as he stood beside the bed, ready to rip open the package. "Touch yourself."

Her voice was husky and low, her hands traveling over her body. He stood closer to the bed, as close to her as he could get. He grabbed his dick with his right hand and rubbed up and down, moving the foreskin over the head repeatedly with long, slow strokes. Seeing Bella playing with her nipples, as she was spread out on the bed, her skin creamy white with dashes of colorful and black ink, made him growl desperately.

"I-I can't, Bella. It's too . . . God, you're so sexy."

He rolled the condom on before getting back on the bed with her. He kissed her mouth, plunging his tongue inside in search of hers.

"I apologize in advance, if I can't last," he whispered against the column of her neck. She chuckled and scratched her short, red nails along his back.

"It's okay. Take it slow." Her voice was nearly a purr.

She spread her legs wide, and he looked down, watching his dick slowly move inside her. Her pussy was glistening with her juices, her clit swollen and dark pink. Her breath hitched when he pushed deeper inside, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Edward trembled as he held himself up on his elbows, his forehead leaning against hers.

"So good," he whispered. "You're so wet, so tight, so . . . ungh."

He started moving slowly, as she'd said — long, deep strokes, which made Bella go crazy. She desperately wanted him to speed up and take her hard and fast, but she also didn't want it to be over too soon. She was writhing under his deliciously slow torture.

"Ah, Edward! I'm close, please . . ." She clawed at his back, bringing her heels to his ass to push him in harder and deeper.

"Baby . . . I can't . . . _fuck!_"

The shivering of her belly and contractions inside her broke him, and he started thrusting in earnest. Hard, deep strokes, the slapping sounds of flesh pounding flesh, — nails on his back that nearly drew blood, her teeth biting into his lower lip.

"Aaaaaah, Bella … Please baby, please come, I'm —"

"Yes, yes!"

Her hips moved in rhythm with his as her body shook with her second orgasm, her pussy clenching around him, sending him flying over the edge. His eyes scrunched closed, seeing stars as he called out to both God and Bella.

They were a panting heap of limbs for quite a while, languidly kissing and stroking each other's clammy skin.

"You're beautiful," Edward murmured, his lips against the pink bow tattoo between her breasts.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself," she said.

Her hand ruffled through his hair, and he wanted to purr like a cat at how good it felt. He looked up at her and smiled, moving in to kiss her now lipstick-free mouth.

"Does that mean that we can do this again sometime?" he asked between sweet pecks over her face.

"I hope so."

He kissed down her neck and sucked on the sweet spot where it curved into her shoulder.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to sleep on that tattoo for at least a couple of days, okay?"

"Okay." His voice was muffled against her breast. When he started to suck on her nipple, Bella moaned.

"If you decide to get it, I'll even do the tattoo for free, if you take me out," she said under her breath.

Edward stopped what he was doing and looked into her warm brown eyes.

"Out . . . as in out on a date?"

"Yes. If you want to?"

He chuckled. "If I want to . . . I wasn't really planning on letting you go, Bella."

He moved his mouth to the other nipple, the one that was pierced. Bella writhed under him and lifted her hips up. His dick was already half-hard again, and he rubbed it along the soft skin of her inner thigh.

"Wait, Edward. There's something I want to show you."

She stopped him with a hand on his cheek, and he rolled to his side to give her space. She gathered her long hair in her hand and brought it to her front, turning her back to him.

He hadn't had a chance to see the full expanse of her back until now. It was covered from her shoulder blades to the small of her back, in shades of black and gray, with a streak of pink here and there. Angel wings.

"It's perfect," he said thickly, his fingers tracing the patterns.

He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled close, hiding his tears in her hair.

_*A Prince Albert is a piercing that leads a c-shape barbell from the urinary meatus to the underside of the glans_

_**An apadravya is a piercing leading a straight barbell right through the middle of the glans_


End file.
